


Your Biggest Fan

by Penndragon27



Series: This is Now an Entire Series of Jethro/Lowell Smut (With a Bit of Plot) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Prequel to "Gorgeous"Jethro gets ready for Lowell Tracey's concert.





	Your Biggest Fan

Jethro held the ticket in his hand, but he still couldn’t believe it was real. He was going to Lowell Tracey’s concert. He was going to see the guy he’d had a crush on for the last two years _live._ He was going to see him up close; that jaw, those eyes, those lips. He looked down at where that beautiful face was printed on his shirt.

His cock was already twitching in interest and he set down the ticket to press the heel of his palm against his erection. He seemed to be incapable of control when Lowell was involved. He remembered when he’d first stumbled upon a video of the musician, in his tight leather pants, that long hair all sweaty and covering his face. He’d popped a boner in an instant and came barely three minutes later after a few desperate tugs.

While Lowell was still the subject of the majority of his fantasies, Jethro had managed to last longer, draw the pleasure out. He lay back on his bed, undoing his zipper and grasping his prick firmly, moaning in relief.

His roommate was out for the night, probably shacking up with his girlfriend, and Jethro had plenty of time before he had to leave for the concert. He took his time, gently moving his hand up and down, his precum dripping down to help ease the way.

It wasn’t enough, though. He thought back to a photo shoot of Lowell a few months back, of him shirtless, a light dusting of chest hair Jethro longed to get his hands on. One of the pictures had Lowell with his zip undone, a faint treasure trail hinting at what lay beneath those tight gray briefs.

Jethro added his other hand, pressing his fingers past his balls to brush at his hole, shuffling to push his pants down a bit for easier access. He’d never had sex before, but he spent so much time thinking of Lowell, imagining his (probably perfect) cock inside him, that his hole immediately fluttered at the touch, begging to be filled.

He circled the rim a few times before reluctantly moving his hand to reach into the drawer next to him, pulling out the strawberry flavoured lube he’d bout when Lowell said how much he loved them in an interview. The aftermath of that interview involved a rather vigorous wank and fantasies about feeding each other strawberries, letting them drip all over their chins and stomachs… Jethro shivered at the memory and tightened his grip around the base of his penis to stave off his orgasm. He didn’t want this to be over yet.

He rushed to lube up his fingers so he could return them to his entrance, finally slipping a finger in. He was still loose from last night and it only took a few stroked before he was able to fit another.

Once he reached three, he let his eyes close, tilting his head back. He was grateful that he had long fingers so he could reach deep inside himself, try to imagine that it was Lowell thrusting into him. Lowell was probably thicker, though. He was probably so experienced, probably able to find Jethro’s prostate with a few expert rolls of those perfect hips.

It took Jethro a few tries to find it. He kept changing the angle until finally he brushed against the bundle of nerves and couldn’t hold back a sharp gasp. Once found, though, he refused to lose it. He thrust his fingers in and out, loosening the muscle and hitting his prostate every time.

 He had to let go of his erection to bring his hand to his mouth, partly to stifle his noises from his neighbours and partly so he could suck his fingers into his mouth, tasting his precum and imagining it was Lowell, urging him to be quiet, telling him not to speak until told to. He felt like Lowell would be rough, just taking Jethro like he clearly deserved.

Jethro moved his hand faster into his hole and the fingers in his mouth barely covered up the sudden moan as he came, his cock twitching against his stomach as it released all over his shirt, landing on Lowell’s beautifully pouting lips.

He panted as he came down and cursed when he realized he would need to change. He withdrew his fingers and immediately felt empty, his hole clenching desperately for something to fill it. Biting his lip in thought, he reached back into his drawer for his butt plug. It was small and plastic, pretty pitiful in comparison to what Lowell’s cock probably felt like, but it would do for tonight.

He pressed it into himself and shivered slightly, still sensitive from his orgasm. He couldn’t wait to see Lowell live, to see that beautiful singer up close and personal, all the while having the plug inside hi, filling him up. He was already hardening at the thought, but new he should probably get ready, again.

It was going to be one hell of a show.

 

 


End file.
